Many different types of game calls are known in the art. Examples of several types of conventional game calls are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,050,186; 4,612,001; 4,888,903; and 4,915,660. The game calls of the prior art are deficient for a variety of reasons. For example, the game call disclosed in the '186 patent to Shults et al. is deficient because it includes an open reed design having an exposed reed that is particularly susceptible to damage during use. Furthermore, the reed in the game call of the '186 patent is oriented to produce a tone upon blowing, i.e., exhaling, by a user, as opposed to by inhaling. As such, moisture from the breath of the user collects on the reed which freezes upon exposure to freezing or below-freezing temperatures thereby rendering this game call non-functional under such conditions.
The game call disclosed in the '001 patent to Burnham is deficient for the same reason. That is, this game call is particularly susceptible to freezing due to the orientation of the reed and the requirement to exhale to produce a tone. The game call disclosed in the '903 patent to Knight et al. is deficient because it is functional upon blowing by the user. As such, it is also susceptible to freezing as described above. Furthermore, the game call disclosed in the '903 patent is unnecessarily complex because it requires an additional component, specifically the stopper 32, to secure the reed to the base such that the reed can vibrate. This particular reed is also not suitable for production of tones that call predatory game. The game call disclosed in the '660 patent to Overholt, Sr. is deficient because it is also susceptible to freezing due to the orientation of the reed and the requirement to exhale to produce a tone.
Yet another game call of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,116. The particular game call disclosed in the '116 patent to Abbas is deficient for a variety of reasons. First, this game call is designed to call deer, as opposed to predatory game animals. As a result, the game call of the '116 patent requires a certain type of reed that utilizes grooves and O-rings. Such a reed is cumbersome. Furthermore, the game call disclosed in the '116 patent relies on a flexible conduit for fluid communication between a mouth of the user and the game call itself. That is, the mouthpiece is not adapted to be directly inserted into the mouth of the user.
Finally, due to the increased use of calls in the hunting of predatory game animals, certain predators have become accustomed to the tones produced by the game calls of the prior art. More specifically, these game calls do not utilize reeds that produce a tone that is optimized to attract predatory game animals.
Due to the various deficiencies associated with the game calls of the prior art, including those described above, it is desirable to provide a game call that is used to call predatory game animals through inhaling such that the game call is freeze-proof and, therefore, functional under freezing conditions.